Waldron U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,739, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference herein, shows the basic concept of a micro-dermabrasion system using an abrasive surface and vacuum to remove the outer layer of skin. FIG. 11 of the patent shows a method of connecting a fluid source to the microdermabrasion instruments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,183 (Waldron) describes a device using a rotating abrasive disc, vacuum and irrigation fluid to abrade the skin during the procedure. However, that patent does not show capturing the irrigation fluids. This design is intended for aggressive dermabrasion of patients with burns or scars where the fluids are intended to remove dead skin and other debris.
US Published Patent Application 2009/0222023 (Karasiuk) describes a micro-dermabrasion device where the fluids are stored in a secondary bottle and delivered to the hand piece through a tube. This type of product delivery inherently wastes the product in the tubing and is difficult to clean after the treatment.
US Published Patent Application 2009/0062815 (Karasiuk) describes a hand held instrument for micro-dermabrasion where the abrasive surfaces wiggle back and forth and skincare product is ejected onto the skin from a chamber and through tubing. The force to eject the fluid is a spring-actuated plunger.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,853 (Karasiuk) describes a micro-dermabrasion device where fluids are delivered to the skin via a tube from a remote container. The vacuum which contacts the skin is exterior to the abrasive surface.
US Published Patent Application 2009/0177171 (Ignon) describes a micro-dermabrasion device that uses a secondary storage container for the skincare products which is delivered to the instrument through a secondary tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,649 (Ignon) describes an instrument to apply dry material in coordination with an abrasive surface and vacuum. The abrasive surface is in the center of the instrument and the vacuum is on the periphery of the abrasive surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,783 (Ignon) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,595 (Ignon) use aluminum oxide as an abrasive material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,983 (Ignon) uses abrasive pads. There is no mention of skincare product application.